Christmas Traditions
by whiterose03
Summary: There was a tradition that Kurt always did during Christmas, ever since he was little.


A/N: I hope everyone had a great holiday!

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Christmas Traditions <em>**

As the night continued on, Kurt couldn't help but toss and turn until the minutes ticked away, bringing midnight closer.

He noticed that there was only a few minutes left until his clock hit midnight, until it was Christmas. He strained his ears to hear if anyone was moving about. All he could hear was the faint snoring of his father down the hall, the mumbling of Finn talking in his sleep next door, and the wind whistling outside his window.

His clocked flashed midnight and as quietly as he could, he slipped out from his bed and over to his closet which he purposely left open, so he wouldn't make much noise when he got up now.

There hanging right in the middle of the closet, where he left it before he went to bed, was a zipped up garment bag. He quietly and slowly unzipped it, revealing an azure colored button-up cardigan. Taking it out of the bag and off the hanger, he slipped it on. It was a little tight around the shoulders, but then again the owner of the piece was a willowy woman, so it made sense it wouldn't fit him, at least not since his growth spurt.

After placing it on, he bent down to the bottom of his closet and opened an old shoe box. Pulling away the tissue paper inside, he drew out a soft cashmere scarf dyed a stunning shade of crimson. Encircling the scarf around his neck, Kurt took in a deep breath, the faint scent of a perfume long forgotten drifted to him, bringing back memories of days filled with dancing and singing around the kitchen while cooking, as well as days cuddled up reading stories with happily ever afters.

Taking a moment to bask in those memories, Kurt then collected himself before making his way quietly out of his room. He stepped out into the hall, pulling his door not closed but left it ajar. He listened to see if he had disturbed anyone but he could still hear the faint snoring of his father down the hall where he and Carole were both sleeping. Finn's mumbling had simmered out so Kurt knew that he had now fallen into a deep sleep and nothing short of an earthquake would wake him up.

Turning in the opposite direction, Kurt made his way down the hall towards the staircase. He passed the guestroom and Kurt took a moment to stand in front of the door. Staring at it, it was as if he could see the occupant that currently resided in that room, most likely asleep, his long eyelashes fluttering in the midst of a dream and his body curling in on itself trying to conserve heat in slumber.

Kurt touched the wood of the door, a smile gracing his lips before he mouthed a 'Merry Christmas' and gently kissed the door before making his way down the hall and down the staircase.

He carefully skipped the third step, knowing that no matter where you place your footing, it would always make a noise.

Once in the living room, he made his way to the Christmas tree and plugging it in so that the lights from the tree turned on, brightening the once dark room. Moving a couple of presents out of the way from under the tree, Kurt slowly sat down and carefully took off the cardigan and laid down underneath the tree before covering himself with the cardigan. Looking up from beneath the tree Kurt could recall doing this every Christmas with his mother when he was younger. She would collect him (back then it was an earlier time since he was so little) and they would both settle themselves underneath the tree, the lights on and twinkling in the darkened living room.

They would talk. Talk about what gifts they wanted to receive, gifts they wanted to give, what Christmas dinner would consist of the next day. It was the special thing that they would do on Christmas eve, just between the two of them.

After his mother had died, that first Christmas, Kurt had made his way alone down into the living room and laid down under the tree. Looking up into the lights he had turned away to face the opposite side of the tree, forgetting for that one moment that she would not be there. He cried himself to sleep after that, missing his mother more than ever before.

The Christmases after that were better. He was healing. When he sat under the tree alone, yes he missed his mother but he also remembered all the good times they shared. Continuing this tradition was to honour his mother's memory and he never regretted continuing to do it.

A noise alerted him that he wasn't alone. Lifting himself up as much as he could under the tree, he looked out into the living room to see someone walking towards him.

"Kurt?" A voice mumbled out, thick with sleep.

"Blaine? Did I wake you?" Kurt asked, as his boyfriend made his way to him. Blaine, now more awake, took in what Kurt was doing before smiling at him. He moved to the other side of the tree, moving the presents away before laying himself down facing Kurt.

"No, you didn't wake me. I just woke up. Good thing I did. What are you doing up?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed, laying back down and turning to his boyfriend.

He explained the tradition his mother and him had before she had died and how after she was gone, he still continued on in her memory. In the middle of telling his story, Blaine had taken a hold of his hand, periodically squeezing his hand to let him know that he was there.

"I'm sorry that your mom can't be here with you." Blaine said at last before pulling himself towards Kurt who met him halfway for a soft, chaste kiss. Kurt gazed fondly at Blaine before giving his hand a squeeze.

"It's all right. I have you now."

Blaine lit up almost as bright as the Christmas tree.

"And I'll be here next year and the year after that and the year after that," Blaine teased Kurt who couldn't help letting out a giggle before smothering it so as to not wake anyone else up.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**_fin_**


End file.
